Heroe
by MarinaUchimaki
Summary: Traducción. Naruto vive con un padre abusivo y necesita un heroe que venga a salvarlo. Highschool fic. SasuNaru. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece a mi ni tampoco a "YaoiRocks" la autora.**

**N/T(traductora): Este es un buen fic en Ingles de la autora "YaoiRocks" que estaré traduciendo…asi que si les agrada síganme. Tratare de actualizar tan pronto como pueda.**

**Avisos: Este en un fic Yaoi, SasuNaru y contiene abuso infantil. Todos los personajes juveniles tienen 16 años.**

**-**

**"Heroe"**

**Autora: YaoiRocks**

**Traductora: marina-uzumaki-potter**

-

Naruto abrió sus ojos repentinamente y apago su despertador de un manotazo. Se quedo quieto recostado y suspiro en alivio cuando no oyó ningún otro ruido. Se paro lentamente y hizo su camino hacia baño para darse una ducha, Removió sus ropas e hizo una cara al ver todos los moretones y quemaduras de cigarro que cubrían su cuerpo. Bueno, eso es lo que obtienes cuando vives con un padre abusivo. Todas las noches era lo mismo. Su padre se pondría muy borracho y pensaría que era divertido darle una golpiza a su propio hijo. Naruto había tratado de escapar muchas veces, pero siempre era traído de regreso al infierno. Oh como lo odiaba.

Termino de bañarse y vestirse en su uniforme de la escuela, asegurándose de que el suéter que vestía cubriera sus brazos y que todos los moretones y quemaduras estuvieran cubiertas. Silenciosamente hizo su camino fuera de su habitación, siendo cuidadoso de no despertar a su padre. Aunque el hombre nunca se despertaba hasta tarde en la mañana, nunca podía ser menos cuidadoso. Naruto recordó con un estremecimiento el día que accidentalmente lo había despertado, y había recibido una golpiza muy mala…No fue capaz de ir a la escuela en dos semanas. Sin siquiera molestarse con desayunar, Naruto tomo el poco dinero que había en la mesa y se fue de la casa dando un respiro de alivio. Camino lentamente calle abajo, mirando su reloj y dándose cuenta de que iba temprano por una vez, suspiro preguntándose que es lo que iba a hacer. Nadie se molestaba en mirarlo, y mucho menos en ser su amigo. Era la oveja negra entre la multitud, el que no le agradaba a nadie. ¿La razón? Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke odiaba a Naruto con una pasión, y esos sentimientos eran igualmente retornados. Sasuke siempre quería pelear con el, y siempre lo molestaba. Y Naruto no tenia idea de porque, ya que habían sido amigos desde que eran pequeños y eran los mejores amigos. ¿Cuando había cambiado eso? Cuando se había vuelto Sasuke tan frío hacia el¿Cuando su propio padre se había vuelto contra el golpeándolo como si no valiera nada?, A su padre no le importaba, de hecho la única razón por la que Naruto iba a la escuela era para alejarse de su padre, oh y la clase de ingles y de arte. Las únicas materias que le gustaban. Ingles, por que Kakashi-sensei nunca tenía nada planeado, así que Naruto siempre escribía poesía, lo que le gustaba a Kakashi, y Arte por que era bueno en eso. El siempre usaba el arte y la poesía para expresar su dolor y su soledad. Naruto entro a la escuela tranquilamente, ignorando las miradas de odio que eran dirigidas hacia el. Hizo su camino a la biblioteca, no teniendo nada mejor que hacer. Se sentó justo hasta atrás y saco su tarea de ciencias. Suspiro al mirarla, nada más que un montón de preguntas que responder, pero eso era esperado de Jiraya-sensei, Quien Naruto secretamente pensaba que era un pervertido por que escribía esos libros que Kakashi siempre estaba leyendo durante las lecciones mientras reía por lo bajo. Naruto volvió a suspirar al ponerse a responder.

Cuando termino, la campana sonó señalando que empezaba la primea lección, que era Ingles. Naruto se paro guardando sus cosas y dejando la librería. Se paro rápidamente en su loquer antes de llegar a su clase, sentándose en su esquina usual. Nadie se sentaba cerca de el, así que estaba prácticamente solo. El miraba mientras todos los demás pasaban por la puerta, nadie dando señal de darse cuenta de que estaba ahí. Miro como Sasuke camino dentro del salón con una mirada de desagrado, que no era una sorpresa para Naruto ya que en ese momento tenía a dos de sus fans colgadas de el. Sasuke se separo de ellas bruscamente y se sentó con su grupo usual que se conformaba de Hyuuga Neiji, Tenten, Sabaku no Gaara, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino y otros más. Naruto dejo de mirarlos para mirar a otro grupo de personas que no eran tan populares como el grupo de Sasuke, pero aun así demasiado importantes como para prestarle atención, quienes eran Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji y Rock Lee. Naruto suspiro tristemente sacando su libro.

-

Desde el otro lado del salón, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba solo otra vez. Naruto odiaba a Sasuke, pero Sasuke realmente no odiaba al otro chico. La razón por la que Sasuke era tan frió hacia el rubio, era por que tenía miedo. El había descubierto algunos años atrás que le gustaba, y tenia miedo, así que se distancio de el. Incluso cuatro años no habían logrado borrar sus sentimientos, y cada vez que veía a Naruto solo, se le rompía el corazón, ya que era su culpa. El no estaba prestando atención a Sakura mientras ella recitaba lo mucho que lo amaba. Toda su atención estaba enfocada en el rubio que estaba al otro lado del salón. Sasuke pensaba que Naruto era lindo. Aunque era un chico, Naruto podría pasar fácilmente como una chica con sus facciones delicadas y su cuerpo algo femenino. Pensaba que era una lastima que el chico ocultara su cuerpo bajo esas ropas guangas. El amaba su cabello rubio, sus ojos que eran tan brillantes como el cielo más azul, y sus marcas en forma de bigotes en sus mejillas que lo hacían ver feroz…y a Sasuke le encantaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Kakashi -sensei entro…media hora tarde.

El hombre rió y dijo,

"Lo siento, lo que pasa fue que encontré un gatito perdido y-"

"CALLESE!" la mayoría de la clase grito, no queriendo escuchar las excusas del pervertido. El solo se encogió de hombros y saco su libro diciendo,

"Lo siento chicos, pero estaba cuidando al hijo de mi primo y no pude planear la lección, así que hagan lo que quieran."

El se sentó y empezó a reír por lo bajo y a sonrojarse mientras leía el libro. Sasuke suspiro. El _siempre_ tenia una excusa para no planear la lección, así que ellos siempre hacían lo que querían. Sasuke se volteo y empezó a hablar a los otros, aunque echándole un ojo a Naruto por el rabillo del ojo. Eventualmente la campana sonó y Sasuke se paro, solo para tener a Sakura inmediatamente colgada de su brazo. Le gruño, pero ella no entendía, así que rudamente se desprendió de ella sin importarle que se cayera, y camino fuera del salón, solo para encontrar que iba atrás de Naruto. Le toco la espalda con el dedo y Naruto volteo frunciendo el ceño cuando vio quien era.

"¿Que es lo que quieres teme?"

"Nada dobe." Sasuke sonrió de lado, pero no recibió una respuesta. Naruto se volteo y desapareció en la afluencia de estudiantes. Sasuke usaba el molestar a Naruto como una excusa para tocar al rubio, eso, y para asegurarse de que nadie se diera cuenta de que le gustaba. Sasuke se dio la vuelta también y camino con Neiji a su siguiente clase, que era deportes. Ellos tomaron sus cosas y fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Naruto no estaba ahí, otra vez. Desde que Sasuke había dejado de ser amigo de Naruto, Naruto ya no hacia ningún deporte en la escuela, así que el nunca había visto que había debajo de todas esas ropas.

"¿Sasuke?" Sasuke volteo repentinamente a ver a Neiji, quien estaba frunciendo el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que se había perdido en sus pensamientos acerca de cierto chico rubio.

"He estado diciendo tu nombre por los últimos diez minutos. ¿Que te pasa?"

Sasuke arrugo el ceño a eso y dijo,

"Nada"

Neiji se encogió de hombros, pero lo dejo ahi. Terminaron de cambiarse y salieron. Sasuke no estaba interesado en hacer ningún deporte así que se puso a pensar de nuevo, No que el Profesor se diera cuenta de todas formas. Estaba apunto de volverse a perderse en sus pensamientos cuando alcanzo a ver a Naruto sentado fuera de vista cerca de la cocina. El chico estaba dibujando algo, aunque Sasuke no podía ver lo que era. Después vio como paraba de dibujar y tomo su mochila para sacar su termo. Naruto tomo agua por un momento y luego regreso la bebida a su mochila. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que el rubio hizo una cara de dolor, Y frunció el ceño ligeramente cuando Naruto se alzo la manga de su suéter para revelar su brazo desnudo, y lo que Sasuke vio hizo que sus ojos se abrieran a su máximo. Ahí había moretones y pequeñas quemaduras redondas en todo su brazo, Sasuke hizo el mismo una cara de dolor, preguntándose con quien había tenido una pelea el chico.

Naruto suspiro y se bajo la manga cubriendo las lesiones de nuevo. Sasuke fruncio el ceño y decidió que confrontaría al chico acerca de lo que había pasado.

-

Naruto suspiro cuando puso su manga sobre sus golpes y quemadas regresando su atención al dibujo, o lo que hubiera hecho si no hubiera sido por la interrupción.

"Oi, dobe ¿que estas haciendo aquí, no deberías de estar haciendo deportes?"

Naruto levanto la vista y lo miro ferozmente, pero no respondió decidiendo mejor mirar hacia otro lado. Hubo un silencio por unos momentos y entonces Sasuke pregunto,

"¿Quien te hizo todos esos moretones y quemaduras?"

Naruto se puso tenso y apretó los dientes maldiciéndose a si mismo por su descuido.

"Oi, te pregunte algo dobe."

Naruto gruño, aventó sus cosas de regreso a su mochila y se volteo a ver a Sasuke diciendo,

"No es nada que te importe Teme. Déjame en paz, no es que realmente te importe de todas formas! Solo vete." Y con eso, Naruto se dio la vuelta y corrió, dejando a un confuso Sasuke detrás.

Naruto suspiro. El había corrido fuera de la escuela hasta el parque más cercano. No podía ir a casa aun; Su padre todavía estaría ahí, por que trabajaba desde el medio día a hasta como las seis, e irónicamente ganando lo suficiente como para irse a emborrachar todas las noches y también algunos otros lujos, que eran claro ninguno para su propio hijo. Naruto miro su reloj. 10:30. Demonios, demasiadas horas que perder. El decidió no ir de regreso a la escuela ya que 1- El odiaba el resto de las clases que quedaban y 2- Sasuke vio sus golpes y lo iba a molestar acerca de eso. Naruto bajo la mirada, era demasiado doloroso. Suspiro parándose y camino hacia el centro de la ciudad, saco su cartera y miro el poco dinero que tenía. Hizo una cara al tiempo que volvía a guardarla. El dinero justo para comprar algo pequeño para comer.

De repente, una mano tomo su brazo en un agarre vicioso, que causo que se le escapara un grito sofocado al inesperado dolor. Trago saliva y se volteo para mirar directamente a los ojos de su padre. Y tembló a la mirada intensa del hombre.

"¿Que demonios estas haciendo fuera de la escuela mocoso?" le pregunto con veneno en la voz. Naruto abrió y cerro la boca un par de veces, pero no pudo responder. El hombre hizo una mueca de desprecio que estropeo sus atractivas facciones.

"¿El gato te comió la lengua?"

Naruto se mordió el labio, pero no respondió haciendo que arrugara el entrecejo. El hombre arrastro violentamente a Naruto hacia el auto, abrió la puerta y aventó a Naruto en el asiento trasero. Se subió también al coche y encendió el motor. El temor inundo a Naruto mientras el hombre empezaba a manejar en completo silencio. Naruto podía sentir al hombre mirarlo con sus ojos café oscuro a través del espejo retrovisor.

"Te lo voy a preguntar de nuevo pedazo de idiota ¿que estas haciendo fuera de la escuela?"

"Yo-yo me escape." Respondió lo mas bajo que pudo. El hombre gruño, pero no dijo nada. El viaje de diez minutos pareció de horas, pero por fin pararon fuera de su complejo de apartamentos. Su padre se bajo del carro y abrió la puerta tomando a Naruto del collar de la camisa y lo arrastro camino a las escaleras. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su apartamento, el la abrió y empujo a Naruto dentro tan fuerte que se cayo al piso. El hombre cerro la puerta mirándolo amenazadoramente. Naruto se puso a temblar y su respiración se acelero del miedo.

Justo en ese momento el teléfono sonó. Los ojos del hombre parecieron brillar y paso a Naruto en dirección al teléfono para contestar.

"¿Residencia Uzumaki, como lo puedo ayudar?"

Naruto suspiro aliviado, Aunque sabia que no hablarían en tiempo indefinido.

Oyó a su padre colgar el teléfono y mordió su labio. El hombre se acerco y Con una mano lo agarro del cabello y lo arrastro hacia la sala aventándolo contra la pared. Naruto levanto la mirada hacia el cruel hombre con los ojos muy abiertos. El Hobre se retiro el cabello negro de la cara, antes de quitarse el cinturón.

"Me voy a tomar los próximos días libres, así que mejor te portas bien mocoso. Ahora, quiero que te quites la camisa." Ordeno.

Más tarde Naruto estaba recostado en cama, dando pequeños gemidos cada vez que se movía sintiendo dolor en toda su espalda. Se preguntaba si alguno de sus vecinos había escuchado sus gritos llenos de dolor cuando su propio padre lo azotaba sin piedad. Naruto Cerro sus ojos, lagrimas lentamente saliendo de debajo de ellos, pero los abrió cuando escucho que la puerta de su habitación se abría y la figura amenazante de su padre entraba. Con un gesto de disgusto mientras fumaba su cigarro se paro junto a su cama mirándolo con odio.

"Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección. Si no, me veré obligado a repetirla."

"yo- yo aprendí mi lección"

"Bien." dio una profunda inhalación a su cigarrillo y exhalo soplándole el humo en la cara casi haciendo que se ahogara con el desagradable olor. El hombre se rió por lo bajo con malicia. Se saco el cigarrillo de la boca y lo miro de una manera calculadora. Oh no, pensó Naruto. El hombre lo tomo del cabello y forzó su cabeza hacia un lado exponiendo su cuello. Naruto gimió.

"P-por favor no lo hagas!" Pero el hombre puso el cigarro en su cuello dejando una quemadura redonda, y repitió esto diez veces mas en todo su cuello. Miro a los ojos llenos de lagrimas de Naruto y se volvió a poner el cigarro en la boca. Bruscamente le soltó el cabello y salio de la habitación azotando la puerta tras de el. Naruto cubrió sus ojos lentamente con sus brazos y lloro. Lloro hasta que no pudo moverse más y cayo en un intranquilo sueño lleno de pesadillas.

-

**N/T: Bien, aquí esta el primer cap de este ficcie. Triste verdad?. Bueno espero que les haya gustado como me quedo. R&R ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No es mió, no de la autora.**

**N/T: Perdónenme por la tardanza!!! No había tenido nada de tiempo y me he dado cuenta que los capis son bastante largos lo que es algo tedioso.( si...al leerlos no es lo mismo XD) pero voy a seguir! sip, ya es una meta, asi que no se preocupen de que vaya a parar con esto.**

**Gracias a quienes mandaron review…después de todo la traducción es para ustedes y si no leyeran no tendría caso que continuara, así que díganme si les sigue agradando.**

**y bueno aqui esta!**

**- **

"**Héroe"-Cáp. 2**

**Autora: "YaoiRocks"**

**Traductora: marina-uzumaki-potter**

**-**

Naruto abrió sus ojos lentamente y se movió haciendo una mueca de dolor por su espalda lastimada. Demonios, pensó y suspiro antes de sentarse lentamente en la cama. Justo en ese momento, su alarma sonó y la apago rápidamente. Se paro y fue al baño a tomar un baño tibio para no lastimarse mas. Cuando termino, cuidadosa y calladamente se puso la ropa para ir a la escuela. Miro su cama e hizo una cara viendo las manchas de sangre ya seca en la sabanas. Suspiro y las tapo con el edredón esperando que su padre no lo notara, o obtendría otra paliza por 'desordenar su casa limpia'. El hombre tomaba cualquier excusa para pegarle igual que el día anterior. Naruto abrió la puerta de su recamara y miro si no había nadie. Sigilosamente hizo su camino hacia la sala viendo que su mochila todavía estaba ahí. El rápidamente la tomo y dio la vuelta para irse pero se quedo paralizado. Luego se relajo cuando vio que el hombre en la silla rodeado de botellas vacías de licor estaba dormido aun.

Tan calladamente como pudo paso al hombre y llego a la puerta. Puso su mano en la manija y una voz colérica le pregunto,

"¿A donde vas mocoso?

Naruto hizo una mueca y se volteo lentamente para ver al hombre mirándolo con su mirada de muerte.

"Yo- yo iba a la escuela."

El hombre entrecerró los ojos sospechando y dijo ásperamente,

"Eso no te paro ayer verdad pequeño idiota?"

"N-no."

El hombre gruño, se volteo y dijo irritadamente,

"Lárgate"

Naruto no necesito mas estimulo para correr fuera de la casa y bajar las escaleras. Cuando alcanzo el medio de estas paro por unos momentos, escuchando. Satisfecho continuo su camino a la escuela, aunque le tomo mas tiempo de lo usual por el dolor en su espalda. Llego a tiempo justo en el momento en el que la campana sonaba, el ponía un pie en la escuela. Fue a su locker y tomo sus libros para la clases de ciencias y de ingles. Cerro su locker y dio la vuelta, justo para que alguien lo pasara empujándolo bruscamente y haciéndolo gemir por el dolor que le causo.

Miro con rabia a la figura de Sasuke que se alejaba y se paro para componerse un poco. Cuando su espalda paro de doler se fue al salón de ciencias. Cuando llego, todos estaban ahí pero no lo notaron. Naruto suspiro y se sentó justo en la parte de atrás, lejos de todos los demás. Saco todas sus cosas y se sentó lentamente. El esperaba que no tuvieran que hacer algún experimento, Estaba demasiado cansado, y se sentía muy acalorado, aunque no se quitaría la sudadera. El bostezo sin poner atención mientras Jiraya hablaba de las plantas y como respiran…no era el tema mas emocionante del mundo. Cuando Naruto pensó que estaba apunto de dormirse, la campana sonó. Miro el salón confuso por un momento antes de acomodar sus cosas. Suspiro poniendo sus libros en su mochila antes de levantarse para irse a ingles.

"Estas bien Naruto?" Jiraya le pregunto. Naruto parpadeo y luego sonrió.

"Estoy bien, solo un poco cansado, esos es todo." Mintió obteniendo una mirada extraña de Jiraya antes de irse. Naruto salio del salón cuidadosamente evitando a la gente en los pasillos. Llego a Ingles y se sentó en su asiento usual en su solitaria esquina. Ni siquiera se molesto con sacar sus libros; El simplemente puso su cabeza entre sus brazos y se quedo dormido.

-

Kakashi bostezo. El había llegado diez minutos antes de acabarse la clase, aunque no importaba en lo mas mínimo ya que no tenia nada planeado…otra vez. Kakashi suspiro y cambio la pagina de su libro y luego paro. Algo no se sentía bien. El miro alrededor del salón e inmediatamente vio lo que estaba mal. Naruto estaba dormido sobre su mesa en la esquina. Eso era inusual ya que el nunca se dormía. Kakashi frunció el ceño dando se cuenta del tinte rojo de las mejillas del chico. Miro su reloj y noto que faltaba un minuto para que sonara la campana para ir al receso, así que decidió despertar al rubio cuando todos se hubieran ido.

Espero, sus ojos se posaron sobre el dormido rubio, y pronto la campana sonó. Todos se pararon y corrieron fuera del salón, excepto por Naruto claro, quien aun estaba dormido. Kakashi se dio cuenta que Sasuke se detuvo por un momento antes de irse, sus ojos posados en el rubio.

Cuando el salón estuvo vació, Kakashi se acerco al chico sentándose junto a el y frunció el ceño al ver diez distintivas marcas de quemaduras en el cuello de Naruto. Espero un momento antes de sacudir al chico para despertarlo. Naruto despertó repentinamente diciendo,

"Yo no lo hice!"

"Parece que tenemos aquí una conciencia intranquila Naruto-kun"

"Eh? Oh perdón Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi rió por lo bajo y luego poso una mano en la frente de Naruto causando que el rubio parpadeara en confusión. El dio un suspiro sintiendo la alta temperatura de Naruto. Naruto alejo su cabeza casi con miedo. Esto causo que Kakashi levantara una ceja. Se paro.

" Naruto ven conmigo, vamos a ir a la enfermería. Tienes una poco de fiebre."

Naruto parpadeo de nuevo confundido y luego asintió con la cabeza tomando su mochila. Cuando se paro y colgó la mochila sobre su hombro hizo una visible cara de dolor. Kakashi arrugo el ceño sus sospechas creciendo cada segundo. El sonrió a Naruto y guió al chico a la enfermería ignorando a los estudiantes que miraban mal a Naruto. Kakashi abrió la puerta causando que la enfermera Shizune alzara la mirada.

"Oh, Hola Kakashi-kun¿como lo puedo ayudar?"

"No, a mi no, tengo aquí un estudiante enfermo."

"Oh, déjalo pasar."Kakashi entro y guió a un semi dormido Naruto a una de las camas. El hizo que Naruto se sentara y se alejo para que Shizune lo pudiera examinar. A ella solo le tomo unos momentos, sintiendo su frente y checando su pulso. Entonces ella dijo,

"Tiene una fiebre menor…nada serio. ¿Quieres ir a casa chico?."

Naruto sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y dijo,

"No, estaré b-bien." dijo con su voz temblando un poco. Shizune frunció el ceño y luego sonrió dulcemente.

"Entonces deberías dormir aquí un poco antes de ir de regreso a clases.". El asintió y se recostó sobre su espalda. Shizune lo cubrió con las sabanas y cayo dormido casi inmediatamente. Ella pauso un momento y volteo su cara dejando ver las quemaduras en su cuello. Entrecerró los ojos pensativa y dijo,

"Estas son recientes. Ha habido alguna pelea últimamente?"

"No que me haya enterado. Yo me di cuenta de esas quemaduras hace un rato. Seguro se encontró con alguna pandilla o algo asi…Quizás." Kakashi dijo seriamente. Shizune lo miro sorprendida.

"A que te refieres con eso."

"Bueno, tu viste su reacción cuando le preguntaste si quería ir a casa no? El nunca había actuado así antes."

"Estas diciendo que-?"

"Si, Voy a hablar con Tsunade-sama ahora mismo. Permiso." y con eso salio de la enfermería dejando a una preocupada Shizune. Hizo su camino por el corredor hacia la oficina de Tsunade pero se topo con Jiraya.

"Oh perdón Jiraya no te vi ahí."

"¿A donde te diriges?"

"Necesito hablar con Tsunade-sama acerca de Naruto-kun."

"Por que, que pasa con el?"

"Esta en la enfermería con fiebre."

"¿Fiebre¿se va a casa?."

"No."

"No?, por que no!." demando Jiraya

"El no quiso."

"Eso es extraño."

"Oh?"

"Bueno," Kakashi dijo lentamente, "Cuando se le pregunto, el parecía casi temeroso de ir. El nunca había actuado así antes. Y también tiene unas inusuales quemaduras en su cuello."

Los ojos de Jiraya se abrieron a su máximo y pregunto,

"¿Qué clase de hombre es su padre? El vive solo con su pápa… verdad?"

"Si… Voy a hablar con Tsunade-sama ahora mismo de eso."

"Ok, yo iré contigo."

Lo que ninguno de los dos noto fue a cierto chico de pelo negro mirando desde una esquina. Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras los escuchaba hablar. ¿Que pasaba con su dobe¿tenia miedo de ir a casa¿Qué significaba eso? El miro mientras sus figuras se alejaban y luego fue en dirección a la enfermería. Miro por la puerta entre abierta para ver a un dormido Naruto en una de las camas con sus mejillas rojas por la fiebre.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se alejo de ahí pensando.

Jiraya toco la puerta de Tsunade pidiendo permiso para entrar. El y Kakashi abrieron la puerta y entraron a la oficina de la bien dotada mujer. Ella arrugo el entrecejo mirándolos extrañada notando sus expresiones serias.

"Que pasa?." pregunto.

Kakashi se aclaro la garganta y dijo,

"Necesitamos saber. ¿Cuál es la situación familiar de los Uzumakis?"

Ella frunció el ceño aun mas y se acerco a su computadora tipeando unas cuantas cosa antes de decir,

"Para ser sincera, no lo se. El papa de Naruto trabaja para la policía en el departamento de violencia intrafamiliar. Por que¿que pasa?"

"Bueno, Naruto tiene unas sospechosas quemaduras en su cuello. Y no quiso ir a casa, parecía asustado."

"¿De verdad?"

"Si. ¿Deberíamos mantener un ojo sobre el?"

"Si por favor háganlo, si esta situación empeora, lo reportaremos a las autoridades."

-

La campana sonó señalando el final del día y Sasuke rápidamente guardo sus cosas y salio del salón en el que estaba antes que que Ino o Sakura se le colgaran, Se apuro a su locker y metió su mochila en el. Entonces salio de la escuela, feliz de que ya era fin de semana. Cuando salio vio a su hermano Itachi esperándolo. Itachi era parte de las fuerzas policíacas, en el departamento que lidia con drogas en la fuerza. En donde continuamente tenían incursiones. Sasuke se acerco a su hermano quien le asintió preguntando,

"¿Tuviste un buen día?"

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y dijo,

"Hn."

Itachi rió por lo bajo y ordeno,

"Súbete al coche."

Sasuke abrió la puerta y miro tras de el viendo a Naruto saliendo de la escuela con sus mejillas aun un poco rojas mientras se apuraba en dirección a su casa. Sasuke frunció el ceño a la escena sintiéndose preocupado por el rubio.

"¿Me oíste?" Dijo Itachi desde el carro.

"Oh? Que? Oh si…perdón."

Itachi rodó los ojos mientras Sasuke se metía en el asiento de los pasajeros.

"¿Que estabas mirando?" pregunto Itachi curioso.

"Nada."

Itachi levanto una ceja pero ya no dijo nada. El encendió el motor y manejo silenciosamente. Algo había pasado.

"Ne, Aniki ¿Ha ocurrido algo?"

"Nada. Asuntos de la policía."

"Oh."

El resto del viaje de regreso a casa fue silencioso e in eventual ya que no había nada particularmente excitante acerca de Konoha. Ellos llegaron su casa, a su grande casa con su amplio jardín que era cuidado por la madre de Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto, quien en ese momento estaba afuera poniendo una cama de flores. Ella miro cuando salieron del carro, les sonrió ampliamente y pregunto,

"Tuvieron un buen día?"

"Hn." fue la respuesta de los dos muchachos. Ella suspiro y rodó los ojos. Sasuke camino dentro de la casa y fue a la cocina abriendo el refri… estaba hambriento. Tomo una lata de coca y una manzana haciendo su camino hacia la sala para ver a Itachi hablando con su padre, Uchiha Fuguko y se paro a escuchar.

"¿Entonces posiblemente encontraron a otro narcotraficante, eh?" pregunto Fuguko.

"Si. Vamos a hacer una incursión en una semana mas o menos, cuando hayamos comprobado todo. No queremos alertar al hombre de nuestros motivos ya que tiene contactos cercanos en la fuerza policíaca."

"Ah¿uno que le gusta jugar, eh?

Si, pero nada que no podamos manejar. Afortunadamente si la información que tenemos es correcta, este tipo va a la casa de su informante frecuentemente, gracias a esto lo podremos atrapar con facilidad."

"Ah bien."

Sasuke decidió entrar a la sala en ese momento ya que sintió que la conversación había terminado. Se sentó dándole un mordisco a su manzana y mirando a su padre quien le sonrió un poco.

"Tienes pensado unirte a la policía Sasuke?

"Si! y seré mucho mejor que Itachi, ya veras!"

El hombre rió por lo bajo a esto causando que el adolescente lo mirara enojado.

"Bueno, tendrás que estudiar duro entonces, tienes un largo camino por recorrer"

-

Naruto abrió lentamente la puerta de su apartamento y entro. Podía escuchar voces, una de ellas era la de su padre y otra voz ronca. Naruto se mordió el labio inferior preguntándose que pasaba. Sus ojos viajaron a una maleta en el sofá y arrugo el ceño, cerro la puerta lo mas silenciosamente que pudo e hizo su camino a su recamara tratando de no atraer la atención pero no lo logro.

"Hey mocoso, ve a traernos a mi y a Spike una soda.". Naruto frunció el ceño. Sus palabras se arrastraban lo que significaba que su padre estaba borracho. Suspiro hiendo hacia la cocina y trayendo unas cuantas cervezas del refri, que parecía no tener nada mas que cerveza en el.

"Que perra tan bien entrenada tienes ahí. ¿Puedo comprarlo?

"Tal vez, voy a pensarlo."

Naruto se aguanto de responderle a eso y se metió a su habitación cerrando la puerta firmemente tras de el. Puso su mochila en su mesa y se sentó en la cama. El conocía al hombre que estaba con su padre. Le llamaban Spike, un bien conocido vendedor de drogas…almenos en ese lugar. El era 'Amigo' de su padre, así que a cambio de un buen pago, su padre le daría información de las incursiones de drogas que habría. Corrompido no?. Naruto odiaba su vida y despreciaba a su padre. El esperaba que todo eso acabara pronto. Escuchaba a los hombres hablar y eventualmente cerca de las nueve y media, Spike se fue.

"Oí, mocoso, trae ese trasero tuyo para acá."

Naruto se paro, se dirigió a la sala y cuidadosamente se acerco al hombre. El le dio a Naruto algo de dinero.

"Ve a traer la cena no mocoso?, y ni siquiera pienses en agarrar, yo se lo que te dan. Y quiero recibo. A hora vete!, quiero McDonalds."

Mientras cerraba la puerta tras de el, se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. No había comido nada el día anterior y hoy había estado todo el día en la enfermería. Suspiro decidiendo comprarse algo que le alcanzara con el dinero en su cartera.

Llego a McDonalds y ordeno para su padre el paquete mas grande y para el algo pequeño que se comió en el camino a casa. En cuanto termino se topo con alguien sin fijarse. El gruño y la persona se volteo para mirarlo. Naruto maldicio. Sasuke.

-

El pelinegro parpadeo sorprendido cuando vio a Naruto para luego sonreír de lado.

"Hola dobe. ¿Estas bien?"

"Déjame solo."

"¿Por qué?

"Tengo que apurarme, por eso."

El trato de rodear a Sasuke cuando este lo tomo del brazo, desafortunadamente en uno de los golpes particularmente sensible.

"Suéltame!" Grito Naruto en dolor y libero su brazo corriendo calle abajo y fuera de la vista.

Sasuke miro extrañado a la figura ahora lejana de Naruto y frunció el ceño preguntándose que estaría mal con el rubio y no podía evitar sentirse preocupado. Justo en ese momento Itachi salio de comprar de una tienda y pregunto,

"¿Con quien estabas hablando?"

"Hn."

"¿Era una chica?"

"No."

"Algún vaguito de esos que conoces.?"

"De que ha-?"

Itachi rió por lo bajo y dijo,

"Ven, vamos."

-

Cuando Naruto regreso a casa, su papa estaba dormido en su silla favorita. Naruto se mordió el labio pensando en que iba a hacer. Debería despertarlo?, lo castigaría pero si no lo hacia también lo haría. Una situación sin verdadera salida. El puso la bolsa de comida en la mesa y el hombre hizo un sonido ronco y se despertó de repente. Naruto camino rápidamente a su habitación pero el hombre lo agarro del brazo y le pregunto,

"Que coño te ha tomado tanto tiempo"

"La c-cola estaba muy larga."

El hombre gruño y le lanzo un puñetazo que paro en su mejilla. Naruto se azoto contra la pared y resbalo de esta algo atontado. El hombre gruño de nuevo y se fue dejando a Naruto en el suelo.

Naruto sacudió su cabeza y se paro mirando con odio al hombre que se sentaba riendo y comiendo frente al televisor. Suspiro y regreso a la aparente seguridad de su habitación. Fue al baño, lavo su cara y se miro en el espejo haciendo una cara de dolor. Levanto una mano y cautelosamente toco el moretón que se formaba en su mejilla. Este seria realmente visible cuando fuera a la escuela. Demonios. Seguramente iba a haber rumores por toda la escuela de que el perdedor había recibido una paliza en una pelea con alguna pandilla. Naruto suspiro. Ellos siempre encontraban una excusa para hablar de el. Naruto se encogió en el piso y enterró su cara entre sus brazos deseando que todo terminara.

Naruto respiro profundamente y limpio la solitaria lagrima que había derramado. Jurando que tendría su venganza.

**-**

**N/T: Vaya, he terminado...bastante larguito eh!, jeje espero que este bien, bueno dejen reviews!… ya saben me animan a traducir antes y mas rápido! ). R&R ja ne! )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece a mi ni tampoco a "YaoiRocks" la autora.**

**N/T(traductora): lo siento, los siento, lo siento, lo siento!…soy mala, perdón..tarde milenios en actualizar…pero bueno aquí esta..**

**Avisos(Autora): Este capitulo contiene violacion…pobre Naru-chan (por favor no me odien, todo se pone mejor después, de verdad!.**

-

"**Héroe"**

**Autora: YaoiRocks**

**Traductora: marina-uzumaki-potter**

-

Sasuke bostezo sonoramente y miro el reloj. Demonios, pensó, es tiempo de levantarse. Se tallo los ojos tratando de despertar fallando miserablemente. Oh , como odiaba los Lunes. El día que mas odiaba de todos. Se estiro y salio de la cama hiendo al baño para bañarse. Regreso a su recamara y se vistió rápidamente.

Salio de la habitación y bajo las escaleras para ir a la cocina. Ahí vio a Itachi que estaba hablando en voz baja con Fuguko. Sasuke los ignoro y empezó a comer su desayuno. Por la manera que esos dos estaban hablando, era algo importante, y Sasuke solo no se pudo resistir.

"¿Entonces ya tienes la autorización?"pregunto su padre.

"Si. Y lo que es mejor es que el distribuidor de drogas va a ir a la casa de su informante el Viernes, Así que haremos la redada ese día para atraparlos a los dos juntos."

"Suena bien"

"Hn"

"¿Cual es el nombre del informante?"

"Iwao, creo. ¿Tu lo conoces no?"

"Si, el trabaja en la fuerza policíaca. No es de las mejores personas por aquí"

"Es por eso que debe estar trás las rejas"

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se alzo de hombros olvidándolo. Termino de comer y tomo su mochila.

"Aniki, estoy listo!"

Itachi asintió y los dos caminaron fuera de la casa y se metieron al carro. Ninguno de los dos hablo. Sasuke estaba celoso de Itachi, ya que el había logrado ser la cabeza del departamento a la edad de 22 años. Sasuke apretó los dientes, determinado a vencer a su hermano y mostrarle a sus padres que el era mejor que Itachi. Los pensamientos de Sasuke volaron hacia Naruto, y se pregunto si el rubio estaba bien. No parecía el mismo cuando se lo encontró el viernes pasado. Recordaba haber alcanzado a ver algunas extrañas marcas de quemadura en su cuello y se preguntaba quien le había hecho eso. Apretó el puño sintiéndose protectivo repentinamente. Después sacudió la cabeza tratando de ordenar sus caóticos pensamientos.

"Sasuke, por décima vez, ya estamos aquí."

Sasuke salto y se volteo a mirar a su hermano quien parecía divertido. Cerro mucho los ojos y dijo,

"Cállate."

"Oh, parece que alguien se levanto del lado equivocado de la cama…¿te golpeaste la cabeza?"

"Te dije que te callaras."

Itachi sonrió de lado a eso y dijo,

"Salte, necesito irme ya al trabajo y lo sabes."

Sasuke le dio a su hermano una mirada más de odio y salio del carro tan rápido como pudo y, sorpresa sorpresa, se topo con alguien. La persona se cayo para atrás y Sasuke levanto la mirada para ver con quien se había topado y parpadeo. Era Naruto. Naruto miro feo a Sasuke sacando el labio inferior de sus labios rosas a manera de berrinche. Sasuke tuvo una repentina urgencia por besarlo hasta que perdiera la conciencia, pero de alguna manera logro contenerse. Sasuke se compuso y le tendió la mano. Naruto parpadeo mirando su mano sospechosamente. Sasuke suspiro,

"¿La vas a tomar o no?. Te dejare en el suelo si quieres…dobe."

Naruto gruño y se paro rápido sacudiéndose. Fue entonces cuando Sasuke vio un moretón particularmente grande en la mejilla del rubio, y arrugo el ceño.

"¿Donde te hiciste eso?

Naruto miro para otro lado y murmuro algo.

"¿Qué?, no te oí."

"Me metí en una pelea."

Sasuke levanto una de sus elegantes cejas pero no dijo nada.

"Sasuke-Kuuuuun

Los dos chicos hicieron una cara al sonido viniendo de esa…cosa.

Sasuke salto de donde estaba y se paro junto a Naruto mientras la cosa rosa, quien había tratado se saltar encima de el, se caía al suelo.

"¿Eh? Sasuke-kun, a donde fuiste?"

Naruto resoplo a lo estupido que sonó esa oración y Sakura inmediatamente enfoco su atención en el. Separo y miro de mala manera al rubio,

"Que estas haciendo, irritando a mi Sasuke-kun?" Vete; A nadie le agradas así de deberías irte por ahí y morirte."

Sasuke noto el dolor que paso por los ojos de Naruto, de la nada tomo a Sakura en un fuerte agarre y mirándola con odio dijo,

"Tu maldita perra. Déjalo en paz. El a ti no te ha hecho nada y tu lo tratas peor que la mierda. Tu eres quien merece morir. No tienes talento y eres fea. Me pones enfermo, puta. Ahora vete y déjanos a los dos en paz. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Y con eso se dio la vuelta y se alejo, pero no antes de tomar la mano de un confundido Naruto. Guió al rubio dentro de la escuela y a la primera lección que tenían, solo entonces lo soltó. Se paro afuera de la puerta ya que la chicharra aun no había sonado, maldiciendo.

"Sasuke¿por que hiciste eso?" pregunto Naruto, su confusión evidente en su voz. Sasuke salio de su estupor y maldicio por el descuido. Se volteo a ver al chico mas pequeño y sonrió de lado diciendo,

"Gracias."

"Eh?"

"Ya tenia tiempo que quería decirle eso a esa perra, y tu me diste la oportunidad."

Naruto parpadeo y luego lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

"Hola chicos, que están haciendo aquí?"pregunto Jiraya mientras se aparecía por ahí para empezar su lección. Naruto se alzo de hombros y dijo,

"Sasuke tuvo una pelea con una 'amiga'"

Ahora era el turno de Sasuke de fruncir el ceño y susurro,

"Mejor dicho, como que puse en su lugar a una puta que se quería pasar de lista."

Jiraya arrugo el ceño oyendo esto evidentemente. Lo que Sasuke no agrego era que lo que lo había molestado era que ella le había gritado al rubio. No había manera de que el permitiera que alguien le hiciera daño a su Naru-chan.

Jiraya abrió la puerta para dejarlos entrar antes que el. Puso los libros que traía en su escritorio y luego le dio una mirada larga a Naruto, que había tomado su lugar en la parte de atrás de la clase. Sasuke lo oyó murmurar algo para luego decir,

"Necesito ir a hacer algo rápido. Compórtense!"

Sasuke frunció el ceño y luego miro al callado chico rayando en su libro de ciencias. Sasuke se acerco y vio lo que estaba dibujando. Era un corazón sangrante con varios cuchillos atravesándolo. La sangre corría por el corazón goteando sangre en el suelo ya previamente lleno de sangre.

"Es bueno."

Naruto salto y miro a Sasuke quien estaba mirando su dibujo. Naruto, se dio cuenta Sasuke, estaba ligeramente sonrojado y eso lo hizo sonreír de lado.

"yo- no es nada."

"Hmm."

Justo entonces Neji camino dentro del salón con la vista de dos rivales hablándose como si nada. Sasuke levanto la vista y dijo agradablemente,

"Hola Neji."

Neiji alzo una ceja y camino hacia ellos. Naruto lo miro con cautela, Neiji asintió a Naruto en saludo y luego se volteo hacia Sasuke, sus normalmente inemocionales ojos reflejando diversión.

"¿Que le dijiste a Sakura? Esta en el baño llorando y murmurando algo acerca de que 'su Sasuke-kun había sido robado'. ¿Que paso?."

Sasuke rió a eso y dijo,

"De hecho fue algo bastante divertido. Llegue a la escuela y accidentalmente me tope aquí con Naruto. Ella trato de saltarme encima pero yo me moví del camino. Y bueno como sea, en si, ella empezó a gritarle a Naruto y a decirle que debía morir. Yo tome esa excusa para decirle sus verdades… y dios que si no se sintió bien."

Neiji parpadeo y luego rió por lo bajo.

Justo en ese momento Jiraya entro de nuevo al salón frunciendo el ceño al tiempo que la chicharra sonó. Sasuke y Neiji fueron y se sentaron en sus ligares usuales, aunque Sasuke no quería dejar solo al rubio. Miro hacia la puerta y rió con malicia divertida. Sakura entro, sus mejillas rojas y con manchas negras debajo de sus ojos por el delineador corrido. Ino puso su brazo alrededor de ella, aunque Sasuke podía ver su expresión de suficiencia.

Esto hizo a Sasuke arrugar el ceño, conociendo a Ino seguro trataría de probar su suerte con el…definitivamente.

Luego volteo a ver a Naruto quien estaba todavía dibujando en su libro sin ponerle atención a nadie, esto lo hizo fruncir más el ceño cuando vio que nadie se quería sentar cerca de el. Sasuke se sintió culpable nuevamente y volvió a regresar su atención a la bruja chillona que ahora estaba rodeada de varias chicas que parecían preocupadas por ella, pero prácticamente las podías escuchar pensando en como ellas lo iban a obtener a el.

Suspiro, se preguntaba cuando se iba a acabar el dia…

------------------------

Naruto bostezo sintiéndose cansado. Su padre se había juntado con algunos amigos a tomar la noche anterior y tomaron toda la noche. Naruto sabiamente había empujado su escritorio enfrente de la puerta, esperando que eso pudiera mantener a su padre fuera si es que este se aburría. Y no pudo dormir nada ya que hacían mucho ruido. Naruto se recargo en la pared en donde estaba sentado. Había encontrado un lugar a donde no iban muchos estudiantes, así que nadie debía encontrarlo ahí. Cerro los ojos y podía sentir como se quedaba dormido. De repente abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño.

"Demonios Sasuke¿me estas espiando o algo?."

"Oh, lo siento. Yo solo esperaba encontrar a la persona con la que tienes tantas peleas. Todos los días te veo con una nuevo golpe."

Naruto frunció el ceño. Era cierto. Ya era vienes y el mismo estaba sorprendido de que hubiese sobrevivido. Su padre se estaba volviendo más abusivo cada día y Naruto realmente estaba empezando a preocuparse por su seguridad. Fue después que se dio cuenta de que Sasuke se había sentado frente a el y se sintió confundido.

"¿Por que estas aquí conmigo? Por que no vas y te juntas con esos amigos ricos como tu que tienes?"

Sasuke inclino la cabeza de lado y dejo sus labios formar una pequeña sonrisa. Naruto estaba sorprendido. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ver a Sasuke con su media sonrisa de suficiencia que no pensaba que el pelinegro supiera como sonreír. Eso le atrajo memorias de su vida cuando era mas pequeños, algo que Naruto ansiaba tanto. Antes, cuando tenia un amigo y un padre amoroso. Pero eso se había acabado, y ahora no tenia nada. Levanto la mirada y dijo a Sasuke para picarlo,

"Wow, si sabes como sonreír, y yo que pensaba que eras un creído niño rico que no le importaba nadie y se burlaba de todos."

Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño y luego se encogió de hombros pero no dijo nadas.

Se sentaron en silencio por un rato y luego sonó la campana. Naruto se paro lentamente ya que tenia un golpe en la parte baja de su espalda, y era doloroso si hacia un movimiento muy forzado. Tomo su mochila y se fue de ahí sintiendo los ojos de Sasuke sobre el. El lo ignoro, aunque en menos de lo que se dio cuenta Sasuke ya estaba caminando junto a el.

El final del día llego bastante rápido, algo así como que demasiado rápido para el gusto de Naruto. Suspiro, e hizo el camino hacia su casa. Por alguna razón tenia el presentimiento de que algo iba pasar esa noche, algo que no era nada bueno.

-----------------------

Sasuke miro a su hermano cerrando mucho los ojos. Algo pasaba con el. Itachi tenia el ceño fruncido permanentemente desde hacia ya rato.

"Nervioso por la redada, Aniki?"

"…No…"

"Entonces por que tu nerviosismo?"

"Tengo el presentimiento de que vamos a encontrar algo no muy agradable durante la redada…"

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Era raro que Itachi tuviera esa clase de presentimiento de la redada…y cuando lo hacia, algo siempre pasaba.

"Hn."dijo Sasuke parándose y caminando hacia la sala. Ya era casi tiempo de que Itachi fuera a la estación de policía y se encontrara con sus compañeros de trabajo. El distribuidor iba a ir a la casa de su informante alrededor de las diez. Ya eran las nueve.

-------------------------

Naruto bostezo. Había sido despertado por el sonido de su padre andando en la cocina. Se paro y se tallo los ojos sintiéndose confundido. Miro su alarma. 9:30. Demonios. Ya iba regresarse a dormir cuando la puerta de la recamara se abrió y su papa entro con un tropiezo. El temor inundo a Naruto. Vio como el hombre traía algo. Brillaba por la luz que se colaba por las cortinas Un cuchillo. Naruto se recogió con miedo hacia la pared. El hombre lo alcanzo y soltó una risa sarcástica. Naruto podía oler el repugnante olor a alcohol en el. Su padre agarro su cabello en un puño.

"Suéltame!" lloro Naruto desesperadamente luchando contra el fuerte agarre del hombre. El gruño y luego golpeo la cabeza de Naruto contra la pared. Naruto paro de moverse aturdido. El hombre aprovecho el chance para quitarle la ropa.

Cuando Naruto se dio cuenta, estaba recostado y desnudo en su cama. Trato de moverse cuando sintio que algo lo corto en el estomago. Gimió en dolor y dijo,

"Por favor P-para!"

"No." Sus palabras eran arrastradas. Las palabras de un hombre borracho.

El hombre soltó una risa divertida y continuo dándole profundos cortes por todo el cuerpo, menos su cara. Ignoro los ruegos de naruto y los gritos de dolor. Pero llego un punto en que sus gemidos le dieron en los nervios. Se saco un calcetín, se lo metió a Naruto en la boca y le pego fuertemente en la cara aturdiéndolo por un segundo.

El hombre sonrió de lado y lo volteo bocabajo atando sus muñecas con la funda de su almohada. Rió con malicia y se subió encima del indefenso chico para continuar cortándolo en la espalda ignorando sus gritos ahogados de dolor.

Lo agarro del cabello y le susurro viciosamente en su oído,

"Sabes…Te vez como una chica. Tal vez debería tratarte como una eh?"

Naruto lucho ignorando el dolor de sus heridas. Podía escuchar al hombre moviéndose encima de el, aunque no podía ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Fue entonces que grito al tiempo que algo era salvajemente introducido profundamente dentro de el. El hombre lo tomo del cabello y empujo su cara en las sabanas sofocándolo.

"Cállate y déjame divertirme contigo, pequeña prostituta."

Naruto grito y clavo sus uñas en las sabanas mientras el hombre lo embestía. Naruto sentía como si estuviera siendo partido en dos. Lagrimas caían de sus ojos ya que no era capaz de pararlas. Esto era la peor cosa que su padre le había hecho. Peor que todos esos golpes, peor que todos esos nombres con que le llamaba y peor que haberlo azotado y cortado.

El hombre dio una embestida final y eyaculo dentro de el con un gruñido. Naruto se quedo ahí recostado, llorando y sangrando. Su padre salio de el y dijo,

"Eso es lo que te mereces, tu pedazo de mierda." inmediatamente los dos se dieron cuenta de que alguien tocaba la puerta. El hombre gruño y dijo,

"Regreso después mocoso" y con eso tiro el edredón encima de Naruto y salio de la habitación. Naruto siguió llorando por un rato para luego caer en un profundo sueño lleno de pesadillas.

-----------------------

Spike frunció el ceño. Había estado tocando la puerta por los últimos diez minutos. Estaba algo temprano, de acuerdo, pero Iwao había dicho que el estaría en casa toda la noche. La puerta se abrió y Spike gruño.

"Ya era tiempo de que me abrieras carajo" Iwao soltó una risa maliciosa,

"Estaba castigando al chico."

Spike gruño de nuevo y le pidió,

"Déjame entrar."

Iwao abrió más la puerta y lo dejo pasar. Lo que fallaron en notar era una figura con pelo negro mirándolos calculadoramente. La figura sonrió de lado en suficiencia y levanto su radio a la altura de sus labios y dijo,

"Los objetivos están en posición, muévanse."

"Confirmado. Listo? Vamos a ello."

"Si, vamos"

-

**N/T: Esta vez si que Naru-chan la paso muy mal T-T ...pero se le tiene que compensar... R&R.! **


End file.
